Today was a Fairytale
by Kariboo10
Summary: Kurt is the next one in line, but what if love got there first ?


Once upon a time there lived a man named Burt Hummel, he had a beautiful wife called Elizabeth. She had long auburn hair and the clearest blue eyes in all the land. She was breathtaking, the perfect Queen. Her and Burt had the greatest marriage producing an heir. He had chestnut hair and like his mother, had the clear blue eyes, if anything his eyes seemed brighter and more curious. He turned out to be a curious child, everyday as he grew asking questions about everything. Little Kurt Hummel had no idea where life was going to take him.

Then came the fateful day when Elizabeth Hummel fell ill, putting the kingdom into huge upset, their beloved Queen fatally ill. On the eve of a hot summer day, with her devastated husband and her poor young son around her she took her last breath.

Of course Kurt knew what was going on, he knew his mother was ill, really ill, he knew she had to leave but she also knew she would always be here somehow, he would have her love, He may have only been eight but he knew she would always be here.

A few days later, the rain pouring over the castle grounds, Elizabeth Hummel was lowered into the ground. It represented finalization. She was gone forever. All the castle workers from the clerks to the servants gathered round, all dressed in black, tears running down their cheeks because they had lost not only their ruler but their friend. As soon as the last bit of soil covered her casket a light glowered over the castle, her grave sparkling almost. A little unidentifiable object floated downwards. Kurt being curious held out his hand, the object delicately landed on his hand. Kurt looked at it closely. It looked like something out of a book of myths. It had two wings and wore a little dress, Kurt stared at the thing with wonder, bright blue eyes widening.

Kurt realized it was speaking, she was gesturing down with her finger. He lowered his palm to the ground and watched as she stepped off of his hand onto the grass below. It span round and fog surrounded it. When the fog cleared Kurt screamed out of shock and surprise. It was a girl like him, well she was shorter than him, and had big brown eyes and was also dressed peculiarly. Her wings gone and she had a biggish sort of nose and long hair with a side fringe.

'Hello, my name is Rachel... ' She looked around and spotted some berries on the plant next to her. '…. Rachel Berry. Yes, Berry, oh and I'm your fairy.'

Kurt was looking at her like she had three heads; fairies didn't even exist did they?

' Oh I am Prince Hummel, but seeing as you're my fairy … well my name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Pleased to meet you. Where have your wings gone?' He asked with wonder, pointing where they had been.

'Oh,' she exclaimed with a smile. 'Well, I can change at will, this is my human form, I can't stay as a fairy all of the time now I'm in the open, exposed to humans. I don't really have any family and I'm not quite sure where I'm going to live now.' Her voice turned crackly, tears forming in her eyes, panic setting in. ' But if you ever stop needing me or dismiss me, my fairy form will just die and with that so will I.'

Kurt silenced her with his hand and threw himself at her, she seemed sad, and hugs make everything better don't they?

'I am never going to do that, you're my friend forever.' He pulled away, his hands still on her arms, gently rubbing, she nodded and he let go. She and him shared a smile and ran off towards the castle.

Even through his grief Burt stayed strong enough to help Rachel, he had expected a fairy to come and help Kurt, after all most children who had lost a family member had one. He had asked his two loyal clerks Hiram and Leroy to come and see her. He knew they were gay and had no problem. In fact he was already suspecting- no he couldn't think like that. He also knew they wanted to start a family and Rachel seemed perfect.

A few days later Hiram and Leroy were sat with Rachel waiting to take her home, she had been taken with them almost instantly; she had also captured their hearts on sight.

Kurt and Rachel were bonded now so wherever they were, however far away far away they would always find each other.

Over the years Burt's heart healed slowly, but he was still lonely even with the Berry's and extended family. Kurt was growing day-by-day, chest broadening, his shirts stretching over his growing muscle. He had also grown to an amazing height. His hair was always perfectly coiffed and his skin pale like snow. Rachel hadn't grown quite so much; short but made up for it in her voice and her loud mouth. Kurt had found the perfect woman for his father. Yes, he had a massive say in his fathers life, if his father had a choice he would just stayed lonely until he died, which could be years away and being alone is never nice. Her name was Carole Hudson and her son went to the singing club he attended, and no, he was not biased just because he had a massive crush on Finn, her son. She seemed ice and treated him like a normal person; she didn't make him out to be a very important person, just because he a royal, and he respected her for that.

Kurt dreamt of romance, he was a hopeless romantic, but it wasn't easy finding another person who would accept him, at a young age he had accepted that he was different, that he didn't like girls, he liked hanging around with them, but couldn't imagine kissing one. Just the thought made him want to throw up. He liked boys, and when he told his father, he was expecting disappointment, but he just simply pulled Kurt in for a hug and said, 'I knew, we knew.' They didn't talk about Elizabeth a lot, but Kurt had hoped she would accept him, would she accept him ? He would never know. Not everyone in the kingdom, shared his fathers views, some people thought that he was cursed and nothing could be done. But Kurt wouldn't change for anyone.

Then tragedy struck, Burt taken seriously ill with a heart attack. Kurt taking temporary lead of the kingdom, he wasn't old enough to rule, but it was temporary, for now at Burt surived this, and came back strong enough to rule. Burt proposed to Carole, the health scare, making him realize that he didn't want to be alone anymore .A month later in the town church, where crowds gathered they had gotten married, making Carole the Queen and Finn the second prince.

The reception was amazing, decorated by Kurt, the official wedding planner. White and red roses around the hall, placed at every table and on the walls. The entertainment was amazing they had the famous actor Cooper Anderson there in all his glory, all white teeth and perfect hair, as stunning as every and unfortunately for Kurt, still just as straight.

Kurt was still going to be first in line if anything did happen to his father again but he hoped it wouldn't be for a long, long time. Kurt had to go and visit Rachel so he got onto his horse called George. George had short, light brown fur with a white mane and tail. He waved goodbye to his parents and told them he would be back for dinner. Little did he know his life was about to change for good.


End file.
